1. Field of the Subject Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to input devices. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to a wireless rollable keyboard including a stylus tip for a touch-sensitive display.
2. Background of the Subject Disclosure
Touch-sensitive displays, also referred to as touchscreens, are input/output devices that are increasingly being found in electronic devices everywhere, such as cellular telephones, touch pads, tablets, and laptops. Moreover, basic tasks such as navigating information kiosks, checking in for flights, and ordering fast food, are being performed using touchscreens. However, despite their numerous advantages, touchscreens have not yet entirely replaced keyboards, especially for text input, sending and receiving emails, and typing documents. Frequent travelers that work outside a traditional office setting have to carry around external keyboards that occupy space and may use excessive power. At present, there are no convenient means for enabling text input into a device having a touchscreen that addresses these concerns.